Real Self
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 026. How can you tell if you're acting with your true personality? How can you know that who you are…really isn't you? Amu Hinamori felt that way many times.


**In honor of the:  
5th Year Anniversary of the Shugo**** Chara Anime  
First Aired on October 6, 2007**

**and a belated:  
6th Year Anniversary to the Shugo Chara Manga  
First Published on February 2006**

**_._**

**Dedicated to: all those who were inspired by Shugo Chara  
**

* * *

_My Real Self  
_Do what you want to do  
_It'll fly out  
_I'll _jump_ over to my dreams  
It's alright, _don't be afraid_

* * *

Shugo Chara.

Guardian Character.

Representations of our true selves, who we wanted to be and what our dreams were.

Some of us have dreams of becoming better than we already are.

Some of us have dreams of becoming the person we wished we were.

Outside characters, inside personalities…they dominate us all.

How can you tell if you're acting with your true personality? How can you know that who you are…really isn't you?

Amu Hinamori felt that way many times.

She didn't understand herself; most of us can't. Her life was dominated by her outside character - a "Cool and Spicy" personality, so they say. Her inside character was kept locked inside her, the "real" her; not the strong and cool Hinamori everyone thought her to be, someone who did whatever she wanted and didn't care about anyone, but the Amu who was just another ordinary girl.

Her "real" self was just another ordinary girl with dreams and fears. She wasn't aloof; she was spazzy and prone to overreacting. She wasn't cool; she was clumsy and sometimes shy, to the point where she was almost introverted.

Amu didn't understand why she couldn't show her real self, why she was always closing herself off to others. Was it fear of being judged? Was it lack of self-confidence? Or was it something different?

She didn't know.

Amu fearfully thought she would be stuck with the outside character she couldn't help but put up forever. She longed to show her true self and live the life she wanted to. She wanted to find out who she was.

And then one day, she found three guardian eggs on her bed.

Her guardian characters.

Ran, the peppy and sporty chara. Ran represented Amu's wish to always show her girly and cheerful self and be more honest, and her dream to be good at sports.

Miki, the cool and artsy chara, the chara most like Amu, showing sides similar to both her outer and inner characters. Cool and level-headed yet spazzy and stubborn, sarcastic yet occasionally awkward, Miki represented Amu's wish to be able to show both sides of herself and be more intuitive, and her dream to have artistic abilities.

Suu, the sweet and lady-like chara, whose head is always in the clouds. Suu represented Amu's wish to be more caring and gentle, and to improve her domestic skills.

Amu's dreams were endless and numerous, just like her guardian characters. With her new found courage and charas, Amu proceeded on the quest to find her true self, learning new things and making precious friends on the way.

She even got another guardian egg, a mysterious yellow diamond egg.

But as time passed, she grew afraid and frustrated. Amu still couldn't find herself, and she was afraid of change. The sparkle inside her started to dim.

Many of us face challenges like that as well.

We lose sight of our dreams, lose sight of our happiness in fear of change.

We don't know who we are yet, and it frustrates us.

And so Amu's soon-to-be fourth guardian character became an X-egg, a black egg representing a lost and negative dream.

But soon Amu started to believe in herself again, that even though she had many flaws she can use her flaws to improve herself, and her fourth egg lost its X and became her fourth guardian character.

Dia, the calm, wise, and yet slightly airheaded chara. Dia represented Amu's to shine brightly as a person and stand out with who she is, like a famous idol who set the example of being a better person.

With her four guardian characters, each representing a different dream and side of herself, Amu journeyed through her life on the quest to find her true self, eagerly anticipating the new challenges and adventures life will throw at her on the way.

So be who you want to be. Do what you want to do. Don't let fear stop you. Chase your dreams, run at full speed. Give it your all, follow your heart. Let the sparkles in your heart shine brightly.

Just like Amu, someday you'll find your true self.

And your guardian character will be there with you every step of the way.

* * *

_The Real You  
_Say what you want to say  
_You'll stick out  
_You're getting closer to your _dreams  
_Come out, _don't hide_

* * *

**(c) Honto no Jibun - Buono!  
-First anime ending theme-  
lyrics trans credit: project hello & kiwi musume**


End file.
